Many research institutions are currently conducting research to develop Silicon Carbide (SiC) devices. SiC power devices have low on resistance as compared with Si power devices, and also include high switching speed and high temperature operation characteristics.
Since losses (on resistance) produced by SiC devices are relatively low, a large electric current can be conducted even in SiC power modules having small area and therefore such SiC power modules can be miniaturized.
It is well known that case type packages are adopted into such SiC power devices, and resin sealed semiconductor devices are formed by transfer molding.
In the light of miniaturization of conventional power modules, thin type power modules have been required therefor, and Direct Bonding Copper (DBC) substrates, Direct Brazed Aluminum (DBA) substrates, or Active Metal Brazed, Active Metal Bond (AMB) substrates have been used in mounting processes.